The New Professor
by CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur
Summary: Dumbledore hires a new Astrology Professor. Set after OotP. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!


**author's notes: **_There is no money being made off of this. No infringement is intended. I only wanted to play in the playground that was created for us all by JK Rowling. All recognizable characters belong to her anyway. Except for a few references to one of my other stories. I borrowed a character from _**Keep One Heart**.

_Thanks to everyone who leaves reviews, they really make this all worth while. I appreciate them whether they are good or bad, but the flames really hurt. _

_This is actually my second attempt at a Harry Potter story. I hope I do the characters justice. It takes place during the Harry Potter timeline just after **OotP**._

_As always, please enjoy this as much as I have, and don't forget to read and review. And if anyone wants to beta for me PLEASE let me know. I can't find anyone who is interested in both storylines to do this._

_Always,_

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_**  


**_@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_**

**The New Professor** until I come up with a better title...suggestions anyone?

by: CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur

**_@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_**

  
  


I sat in my office one evening trying to figure my way out of this terrible dilemma I found the school in. After Professor Trelawney had been dismissed by Umbridge, I tried to get Sybill to reconsider and come back, but she adamantly refused. It was at this point that a very elegant bald eagle flew into my office and landed on the desk in front of me. Fawkes curiously looked at it, but it didn't make any moves towards him so he left it alone. The eagle then dropped the letter he was carrying in my lap and flew away not bothering to wait for payment of any kind. 

It had been a long time since I had seen a bald eagle deliver a message in England. The last time had been several years ago when my niece, Samantha, had written me from America to tell me her daughter was moving to Paris to teach at the University. She had asked me if I could keep an eye out for her. As if Tabitha had ever needed anyone to look after her. She was one of the strongest young witches I had ever known. I then though that maybe, just maybe I ought to read the letter. So I opened it. 

  


  


_Dear Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster Hogwarts, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards, _

I am applying for the position of Astrology Professor. I had heard from friends of mine, Remus Lupin and Samantha Stevens, that the position was open. If it has already been filled, Please consider me for another position. 

I have wanted to live outside of The States ever since my husband was killed several months ago. I only ask that there be a spot for my son when he comes of age. He has already shown extraordinary abilities at levitating items around the house. I had to take him out of his muggle kindergarten class, because he tried to levitate his teacher and several classmates.

As my resume has shown you, I have extensive training in both Astrology and Voodoo. I believe this would allow me to bring a unique perspective to the lessons for the children. I am looking forward to hearing back from you.

Sincerely,

Katya Mariana Jinn-Kenobi

Ps...enclosed you will find my picture. It was taken one day by a friend who was fascinated by muggle cameras.

**Resume for Katya Jinn-Kenobi**  
  
**Name:** Katya Mariana Jinn-Kenobi  
**Age:** 29  
**Hair Color:** brown with highlights of auburn  
**Eye Color:** green with little flecks of gold  
**Familiar (animal):** a fat black cat named Lappy who also has green eyes.  
**Marital Status:** widow  
**Family:** Twin daughter and son, Mara and Qui, although my daughter no longer is with me. She was kidnapped at birth by an evil overlord.  
**School:** I attended the **St. Louis Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry**.  
**Higher Education:** Degrees in Transfiguration, and Voodoo from **New Orleans Magical Academy**. Also received Degrees in Astrology and Charms from the **Salem Institute**.  
**Experience: **Besides being a mother, I studied and apprenticed under some of the finest American Witches, namely _Tabitha Stevens De'Morde, Zelda Spellman, and Samantha Stevens_.  
  
**References:**   
_Samantha Stevens_, retired Professor **Salem Institute**, Westport, Connecticut, USA  
_Piper Halliwell_, Charmed One, Ancient Magic, San Francisco, California, USA  
_Glinda_, The Good Witch of the North, Land of Oz  
_Sabrina Spellman_, Professor at **Salem Institute**, Salem, Massachusetts, USA  
_Maximus McKitty_, Voodoo High Priest, **New Orleans Magical Academy**, New Orleans, Louisiana, USA  
_Tabitha Stevens De'Morde_, Professor of Transfiguration, **Parisian Magical University**, former Transfiguration Professor at **New Orleans Magical Academy**, Paris, France

  


  


I had to laugh. Samantha always knew when to send me exactly what I needed. And if she came as highly recommended as it seemed then maybe this was exactly what my students needed. She might also be able to tutor some of the students in History of Magic. I will have to talk with the references I don't know. I have wanted to visit San Francisco for a long time. Maybe it is time that I go. I can talk to the Charmed Ones when I am there. I wonder if Minerva would go too. I know I haven't spent as much time as I would like with her lately.


End file.
